Equinox
by Metangelo
Summary: As the world is in the brink of destruction, Haruka must lead the last remaining human resistance against the alien invaders.[5th chapter: Operation First Strike Commence...]
1. Start of Book 1: The beginning

_**Equinox: Book 1   
**Chapter 1   
_The beginning.

-----------------------------

_Death..._

_Destruction..._

_Chaos..._

_Sorrow..._

_All... are my creations!!_

"_Bwhahahaha**BWHAHAHAHH!!"**_

Laughter ringed sinisterly through out an insanely large alien mother ship orbiting the moon. Looking down at the war torned earth.

-----10 miles in the Earth's Surface---------

Deep within the confines of a huge underground base, situated ten miles under the Hinata province, there was a room full of mysterious, old men and women, wearing military suits, and all representing a different kind of rank in the military.

All of them were sitting along side each other silently, around a huge round table. At least fifteen men and women were present in that room, staring at the metallic walls covering the underground room.

The door creaked opened, letting light from the hallway outside to seep into the dark illuminated room.

Everyone looked at the door.

A women, about the age of thirty, walked into the room, with a cigarette in her mouth. Her long, black hair lingered behind herself as her walking showed signs of immense pride, and leadership, as she strutted towards the only empty chair in the room.

Everyone stood up and immediately saluted towards the obviously superior officer.

"At ease...." She instructed, sitting down on the vacant seat.

She took one last drag of her smoke, and flicked the remaining cigarette into the near by trash can.

Everyone stood silent...

The women scanned the whole room, glaring at all the many officers, generals, and lieutenants, sitting next to her.

She sighed.

"First thing is first people...I thank you for electing me, Haruka Urashima, leader of this resistance...I don't know why you chose me, but I thank you all anyways." She said standing up bowing.

One man stood up.

"There is no need for you to thank us, Haruka-san! We are honored to have you lead this resistance, you have one of the best strategic, _and _scientific mind in this whole world, no one rivals your ruthlessness and wittiness in the heat of battle." He said sitting back down.

Haruka chuckled.

"Don't flirt with me Hitikashi-san.." She smirked.

Everyone chuckled silently.

Haruka straitened out her face back to a serious one. "Now to the matter at hand people...."

Everyone tensed.

"Before I get started, I shall now summarize what has happened for the past month...So as to refresh some of your memories."

She cleared her throat.

"On, July 3rd, 2014, at exactly 3:30 PM several huge purple beams of immense energy bombarded unto five heavy populated cities. The cities were Tokyo, London, New York City, Moscow, and Washington. This caught not just the countries who held those cities, but the whole world off guard. The five cities were decimated by the sheer power of the unknown beam killing well over 1 billion people in one whole minute."

A pause.....She then continued.

"After that attack, waves of unidentified flying objects appeared in the sky. All about the size of a normal Harrier jet, but more nimble and powerful. These "planes" dove into major cites, and military bases murdering a billion more people with their bombing run....... With whatever military anyone had left in the world, we launched a counter attack at this mysterious force at exactly 3:35 PM. However our attempts were futile.....Our weapons were not effective against these fighter planes, because of their shielding and because of the lack of fighter planes we put up in the skies, but we were able to destroy a handful of the enemy."

Haruka looked at everyone...then continued....

"On July 10th huge alien spaceships, came into view at exactly noon that day. There was a sum total of five spaceships, and all of them appeared to be the source of the monstrous beam that wrecked havoc to the fice major cities. These huge mother ships descended towards earth, and all landed in one of the five craters that was left behind by the power of the huge beam. Reporters, and spies say that troops of many alien races were let out from these ships, and started to march into the countries they landed upon. The remaining troops of each country took up arms and fought them all. That was a futile fight also.....On July 15th every one retreated deep underground as to not be completely wiped out by this mysterious foe. Then this resistance was made. With all the remaining generals, and officers, working together the resistance that we now call Equinox.....lead by my brother Kurama Urashima, and his wife Kaiko Urashima."

She paused to scan the area once again.... then continued.

"Later on, with more fierce battles and encounters. Both of them sacrificed their lives so we were able to get more info on our enemy."

Haruka's throat suddenly got dry..but she went on.

"It seem that they call themselves "_The Council"_. This council, is an order that is made up of three distinct alien races..."

Haruka picked up a remote that laid on top of the table. With one press of a single button, a flat screen monitor was lowered down from the ceiling in the far side of the room.

Everyone looked at the screen as a hideous creature popped up on screen. It had the shape of a human being, but instead of it having skin, it instead had scales. Huge green scales covered this monstrosity head to toe, several horns were clearly sticking out from various places of its body as it wore a strange metallic armor around his body. It carried a long sharp halberd on its back as well.

"Our Intel says that these creatures are called Slytherians. They are a reptilian kind of race as you can clearly see. Their troops do not use ranged weapons like rifles, but use their insane strength and weapon skills to take us out. A group of three of these monsters can take out a whole platoon if we are not careful around these things. The halberd that most use in combat emit strange lightning bolts from the tip of the blade. Causing heavy burns and cuts to whomever gets caught in its range."

Haruka pushed another button in the remote.

The green reptile was replaced with one that closely resembles that of a human. Except for the fact that most of the skin was metallic. On side of the head was covered in a silver metal, and the eye was replaced with a glowing red optic. One arm was a normal arm, while the other was a high-tech power rifle.

"This race half human, half machine, or also known as cyborgs. They call themselves Cordanians . Out Intel says that these are the technicians and the ranged fighters of the _Council. _They are extremely advanced and is responsible for all the weapons and ships for the Council. They are also very good with heavy weaponry, and spying. Their right arm has the ability to change into anything the person wants it to be. A whole platoon of our finest men was massacred by only a pair of these Cordanians from afar who changed their right metallic arm into a rifle."

Haruka pushed another button.

The cyborg was then replaced with another race. This one looked the most human out of all the three, except for the slight deviation. The slight deviation is that their ears were pointy, like that of an elf in fairy tales. The elf like creature wore a majestic silk robe that draped all over her body.

"These are the masterminds of the Council. They call themselves Elvens......They are the magical and most devious of the three races. Their main offence and defense is their magic. Their magic is used by calling upon the power of various stones. Out Intel says these stones are called rune stones and is the backbone of the Council's immense power. Only the Elvens could have used these stones..until the Council was made. With the help of the Cordanian and the Slytherian scientists, they were able to use these stones for their own equipment. They embedded these magical stones in their vehicles, armor, swords etc. Then they have special magival effects that the stones emit."

Haruka paused.

Another man spoke up.

"That is the reason why they have an upper hand against us. The shields in their ships, the lightning bolt coming from the Slytherian halberd, and all the other advances they have. All becuase of the Rune stones!"

"That is correct general. But...they may not have the upper hand now."

Everyone in the room cocked an eyebrow.

"We have recently learned that killing an alien trooper with the stones in their equipment is not a way of getting these advances. The enhanced equipment cannot be used because when the stones are a tuned with that soldier it can only be used by that same soldier....however..."

Haruka grinned.

"We got ourselves three pieces of a rune stone.....which were raw.....we then embedded them in various equipment..and someone was handpicked...by me...to test and use them out...."

Everyone's smile deepened and the atmosphere was switched from sorrow to great hope.

One officer raised his hand.

"Who is this man you picked!" He yelled

Haruka turned around, her back facing them as she closed her eyes.

"He is my brother's son ....my nephew.....Keitaro Urashima!"

----------Training facility 55-----------

In the same underground base where the meeting took place, there stood Keitaro, inside a huge and wide room. Nothing was inside this room except Keitaro himself. He wore a black jumpsuit, with a hi-tech bracelet in his right hand, a leather vest was draped over his shoulder and a knife that was sheathed in his belt.

Lights turned on in the room.

A petite, girl's voice rang threw the room from speaker phones set up in the sides of the room.

"**Um...ano....Sempai, are you ready?!" **The voice echoed.

Keitaro opened his eyes.

"Yes, Shinobu-chan. Go on with the test...."

"**Ok , Sempai. We will first try out the stone we embedded in the communicator we created. That communicator, is what you will use to talk to me during a mission, and can analyze anything in the battlefield. Now to activate the stone's power push the red button to the left."**

Keitaro looked at the bracelet, and saw the red button.

"_Well here goes nothing..."_ He thought before pushing the button.

The bracelet glowed a light blue.

A surge of power went thru out Keitaro's body. Paralyzing him for a second. Then as quick as it went it was gone.

He didn't feel any different.

"**Sempai!?! Where are you?" **Boomed Shinobu's worried voice over the intercom.

Keitaro gasped when he looked at himself.

There was none of himself to look at....

Keitaro chuckled.

"I'm still here Shinobu! It seems that this stone can give me invisibility Shinobu-chan!" Keitaro said running around the empty facility, invisible.

"**Well Sempai, could you please be visible again so we can test the other stones..." **She said in a monotone voice.

Keitaro frowned.

"_Party pooper Shinobu-chan..." _He thought, pushing the button once again to turn himself visible once again.

"**Now Sempai, we embedded a rune stone in the knife we gave you. Just unsheathe it from your belt and it should activate what ever magic the stone does. "**

Keitaro already unsheathed the small knife during Shinobu's speech and the magic has already awoken.

Keitaro just stood in place, looking at his knife....or.....his sword. The knife was transformed when Keitaro unsheathed it. The small knife transformed into a glowing blue sword of light.

Keitaro took a couple swipes with it, lighting the whole room blue as he swung elegantly to the right, then to the left.

After practicing he sheathed the saber of light. Right when the tip touched the belt pocket, it immediately turned back to a normal knife. Making sheathing the long sword or short knife easier.

"Alright! I'm liking this Shinobu-chan! How about the last stone!"

"**I'm sorry Sempai! We do not have enough time to study the last one, we will do it later on. Haruka-sama wants to see us both." **With that said, the intercom turned off leaving Keitaro in the silent room.

Keitaro shrugged and walked out of the room.

---------A Council Mothership, orbiting the moon-----

A huge alien mother ship orbited the moon slowly as the passengers inside rested. One room stood apart from all the pipes and dull rooms that spread though out the spaceship. This one room had long drapes hanging from the painted ceiling and the architecture is similar to that of a cathedral. A throne stood in the middle of the room, with a female High Elven sitting on it. A huge pane of glass behind her giving her a pretty site of the moon.

The huge double swinging door swung open with brute force.

**Swing!**

**Bam!**

A small tanned Cordanian girl came running towards the tall Elven perched on her throne. She scurried on the red silk carpet, as her right metallic arm shape shifted from a rifle to a normal arm.

She reached the steps leading up to the throne, and knelt down, her head facing the floor.

"High Priestess! I wish to talk to you about a grave matter at hand."

"**_Speak Suu...." _**The Elven's voice boomed and echoed thru out the large cathedral room.

"Well High Priestess, a shipment of three rune stones were flying over what the humans call the Pacific Ocean. It was somehow shot down and all three of the raw rune stones are now in custody to a the human resistance that call themselves the Equinox."

"**_So what if three rune stones are now in the hands of some puny humans...it can not go against all the other stones and magic we have in our possession..."_**

"But High Priestess....one of the rune stone's magic....may ...proove...grave.."

"**_What do you mean Suu. You are one of the top Cordanian scientists we have! Why has this spooked you out." _**Her voiced boomed with a slight bit of curiosity in them.

Suu looked up at the High Elven.

"This rune stone....is the same stone...we are experimenting in the Angelus project....." Suu nervously said.

The High Elven stood up furiously, her elegant white robe shifted from right to left as her sudden movement surprised the now scared cyborg girl. Her face red with anger.

"**_WHAT! You let them have the Angelus Stone! GET IT BACK FROM THOSE PATHETIC HUMANS!" _**The Elven then sat back down, motioning the young one to get out of her sight.

"Y-yes High Priestess.......**_Naru_**...." Suu said ran out of the room closing the double doors to leave Naru in the room alone.

The light of the moon behind her illuminated her long silky blonde hair, her clear white skin, and her overall beauty as she sat on the throne contemplating..

**-------End of chapter 1-------**


	2. Introductions

_**Equinox  
**Chapter 2  
_Introductions

-------------------------

**Tick....**

**Tock.....**

**Tick....**

The beating sounds of the clock droned on in Haruka's office. She was sitting, alone in her wooden work table. Leaning slightly backwards on her computer chair, reading a couple of boring mission files she had just picked up.

Her eyes scanned the papers quickly from left to right. In tune with the ticking of the clock.

**Tick...**

**Tock...**

**Tick...**

Tired, Haruka threw the papers in the air behind her, slumped forward on her table, and started to rub her temples with her fingers.

She heaved a sigh.

A picture of her brother and sister in-law stood besides her.

She stared at it....

……Another picture stood alongside that one as well. A picture of their son and her nephew…… Keitaro, playing soccer with his friends.

She stared at that one longer....

"_Keitaro.....how did you get like this...."_

For as long Haruka has known Keitaro, he was always a loud mouth, wild, special talented kid. He had lessons taught to him by his father in the ways of the martial arts, and many forms of weapon mastery. Over time, Keitaro even surpassed his old man. With this new found ability he acquired, he was always cocky and unpredictable but somehow always kept his cool. Now here he is, one of the best soldiers in Equinox, and still a little shaken up by his parents death….

Now he faces death everyday, and because of this, he might die any day.

Haruka sighed.

But that is how Keitaro has always been to her. If he can do something good for the community because of his skills, he would do it with out hesitating. Being in a resistance against the one thing that is threatening to kill the race of man......may be considered helping the community for most people.....

A knock on her door disturbed her train of thought.

"Come in...." she commanded.

The door opened to reveal a small, petite girl, with short trimmed blue hair, while two bangs of hair passed her ears slightly, and wearing the standard Equinox uniform.

She shuffled into the room.

A clipboard pressed against her chest, as she held onto it tightly. She crept towards the empty chair across from Haruka and slowly, but graciously sat down.

Haruka looked at the little girl's mature looking face. Haruka has known Shinobu for quite a while now but even to this day she was an enigma to the women. Ever since the day her brother suddenly came home with her, saying he adopted her.

Suddenly Keitaro received a 7 year old sister who he barely even knew about, or why his parent decided to adopt one. This was the same with another.

When Keitaro was only 7 himself, he received another sister. Her name was Kanako. But none the less, Shinobu and Kanako never left Keitaro's side and always stuck to him like glue.

Even when their parents died a week ago.

Now both of them work here.

Shinobu as Keitaro's tech assistant.

Kanako as the head technician herself.

No big surprise there.

Shinobu and Kanako were always great with technology, even when they were younger. Their knowledge of computer surpassed even that of top technicians in this building right now, so Haruka had no choice but to put Shinobu as Keitaro's assistant and Kanako, having more experience, as the head technician. Both of them didn't know how she received all this knowledge, but nothing made any sense when it dealt with Shinobu and Kanako.

Shinobu's personality was also mystery to her. She wasn't as energetic as all the other girls her age. She was always calmed, and collected…… somewhat like herself. She hardly ever talks, unless someone else like Keitaro or herself initiates the conversation first. Leaving her social life a little stale.

While Kanako was the complete opposite. She was energetic, easy going and can make friends very easy. She was continually active and have enough fighting ability to rival that of her brother, Keitaro.

"So, Shinobu-chan. What are the results of Keitaro's tests." Haruka said, as Shinobu took a seat.

"Well, Sempai's....I mean Onii-chan's tests went practically smoothly today. The first rune we tested, gave him the ability to turn invisible while the second one was able to let him wield a huge, energy sword."

Haruka didn't reply, as she closed her eyes and started to think.

Silence....

"Shinobu-chan...why did you call Keitaro, Sempai?"

Shinobu cocked an eyebrow.

"Well we were working in the test facility, and it seemed appropriate to call him Sempai, considering I am his assistant." she replied staring at Haruka's eyes.

"Well, you don't have to Shinobu-chan, you have my permission to call him Onii-chan in this building."

Shinobu only nodded understandably .

"Now your saying here is that Keitaro has a very long sword and the ability to become invisible…" She droned on, her eyes momentarily closed.

Something hugged Haruka from behind, something warm, something translucent.

Haruka jumped a tad bit.

"Yes Haruka! I have can turn invisible and be an Equinox spy for you…" A voice whispered, very closely to Haruka right ear.

Shinobu just stared forward at Haruka…and at nothing.

Haruka smirked, blurred her hand to her gun holster, revealed her Desert Eagle, and pressed it, in the area besides her.

Shinobu cocked an eyebrow, curious in why Haruka was aiming at just air.

"Come out now…" Haruka said.

"Damn it, Haruka! You don't have to go that far!" A now visible Keitaro said, seen hugging Haruka from behind as she sat on her chair. The nozzle of the Desert Eagle, directly embedded at the side of his head.

Shinobu sweat dropped.

"There is a seat right next to Shinobu……go to it…" She threatened, feeling Keitaro's grip around her neck loosen.

"Fine….." He replied, sitting down on the seat next to Shinobu. "Heyo Shinobu-chan!"

"Behave Onii-chan.." She droned, still looking at Haruka.

Keitaro looked to the floor, defeated.

"Fine….So what did you call us here for."

"For an operation that is going to happen in a few day…"

Keitaro sweat dropped at the women's frank personality.

Shinobu gripped the arm rest harder, and tensed.

Keitaro noticed.

"This operation, consists of me, leading a squadron of Comanches, into a Cordanian base out somewhere in the Amazon jungle. That is however only a distraction…..the main operation is you Keitaro, infiltrating it from the back door." Haruka explained.

"With my invisibility no doubt.." he smirked.

"Yes, but hurry, Me and my pilots can not hold out from their fighter planes, that they call Wraiths. These fighter planes of theirs are a piece of work. These alien fighter jets, don't even have wings in their planes like ours do, our Intel says these planes can practically defy gravity by using a very unique anti-gravity engine that propels these suckers at speeds of mach 3 with out the need of wings. There is only one 'wing' that is sported on top of the plane however, to balance the wraith out. Their weapons, are also very destructive. They have the capabilities of sending out glowing projectiles that home into the targets heat. Much like how heat seekers, except for one thing…..their missiles can chase the targets for a longer period of time due to them being enhanced by runes."

"Well, why are you using Comanches! Aren't they going to be totally useless against this things." Keitaro stressed. "You'll get killed Haruka!"

"No….., these are the best chances we have against these Wraiths. The only weakness the alien craft has, is their weaponry. Yes they are really powerful, but a tad bit slower then that of a our missiles, and to add to that our commanches can disrupt their weapon's homing capacities.

Me and the pilots I have selected, are extremely good at evading these blasts of pure energy, emitted from those Wraiths."

Keitaro stood up. "But even so! Those things have shields! You can't lay a finger at them.

Haruka shook her head.

"Their shields aren't that invincible Keitaro, with us evading each of their attacks and we keep at pounding at them, the runes that power those shields will eventually crack. Leaving the ships hull vulnerable."

Keitaro looked defeated…

"Now you two, I have pressing matters to be at, you two are dismissed.

Keitaro and Shinobu, walked over to the door.

Shinobu looked at Haruka one last time. Haruka was still in her desk, picking up a phone and dialing.

A pause

Shinobu then left, following Keitaro to their own room.

The doors closed.

"Hello…..its me Haruka….start operation nexus….."

----------------------------------------

In the Equinox base, there was a section named "Gia Wing". There each soldier and his/her family obtained a private room or apartment inside the catacombs of the underground facility, for themselves. Depending on the size of the family they might receive a small apartment with only a kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom. While one with a big family receive more bedrooms and a living room.

Keitaro only had four relatives, and that would permit them to have a rather small apartment in the base. However, one of his relatives happened to be Haruka, the Commander and Chief of this headquarters. So instead of the small apartment he was suppose to get, he got himself the royal suite. A bed room for each of the four, a suitable living room, and a huge hot spring right in their enclosed bathroom. The hot water being poured from the underground cave near their suite.

------------------------------------------

Footsteps echoed ghostly through out the metallic, pipe filled hallways in Gia Wing.

Keitaro, and Shinobu walked side by side, headed straight for their room. One foot after another.

Silent.

Keitaro had both of his hand behind his head, as he walked with the silent Shinobu down the narrow hallway.

Random pipes around them, leaked just a bit. Shinobu just kept looking forward, getting closer to their destination.

Keitaro glanced at Shinobu's small form.

She had a slight frown, but tried her best to not show it. That didn't work with Keitaro.

…_Wonder what's wrong…?_

At that exact moment they passed an opening to their right in the hallway. Both of them stood still. Both glanced over, into the clear vivid dome room that laid before them.

The view of happy, playful children greeted their eyes. The children of the soldiers who were stationed here. The children who survived the onslaught caused by the alien council.

All of them playing in the jungle gyms, the sandboxes, the slides, that was contained in the dome room. When the base was built, of course children were taken into consideration. So Haruka ordered the construction of a school and a huge playground to be built in the Gia wing.

Four children played with their red ball.

Mothers talked with each other, as they watched their young ones play.

Dads dressed in Equinox armor, or lab coats playing along with their sons or daughters.

All of them carefree….for now.

Keitaro smiled at all the happy families, enjoying each others presence.

Shinobu just stared…….but continued to march towards 'home'.

Keitaro gazed over and found Shinobu walking once again, and quickly rejoined his young sister.

_------------------------------------------------------------_

She typed furiously behind her computer set.

The dim light of the monitor light up the partially dark living quarters where she was currently in. Her black hair blending inside the dark room while her clothes also fit the overall ambiance. The gothic attire, went well with the atmosphere she typed furiously in.

Her eyes scanned the monitor over and over again, as she analyzed every bit of information being poured out of the computer. Her face scrunched up into a frown.

Behind her, the main door opened.

Keitaro and Shinobu shuffled into the poorly lit room. Keitaro sighed and walked over to the side of the wall.

He flipped the lights on.

"Eecckkkk!" The girl on the computer yelped as she practically jumped off her computer chair, scared out of her mind.

The girl quickly stood up, and clasped two hands together.

"Jeez, Onii-chan! You don't have to be that rude!!" She pouted. Her slender, tall body reflected under the new found light.

Keitaro sweat dropped.

"Well next time, open up the lights in here, Kanako-chan!You'll go blind if you stay close to a computer." He advised.

Kanako only sat back down, and stuck her tongue out playfully at Keitaro, before staring back at the computer.

Shinobu did nothing except walk over to the coach and sit down. Her face devoid of any emotional expression. Keitaro glanced over, but shrugged it off.

"_Probably just a bad day…" _

Kanako spoke up, distracting Keitaro from Shinobu. "So, what did Haruka-obaa-san need from you guys?!"

Keitaro glanced over at Kanako's dark figure, still typing on the computer.

"Well, It seems that I am being sent on another dangerous mission…." Keitaro said.

"……………."

At that moment, everything went deadly quiet. No typing, no footsteps, not even breathing could be heard. Kanako only looked down, and Shinobu averted from Keitaro's confused gaze.

"?"

Keitaro was officially confused.

Shinobu suddenly, stood up from the coach, and marched out towards her room.

Keitaro looked puzzled.

Then….the P.A. System within the Gia Wing, resounded through out the metal halls.

"**_Kanako-san, Kanako-san, Please report to the briefing room. Please report to the briefing room in Omega wing…."_**

Kanako sighed and started to march towards the door.

She stopped right beside Keitaro's dazed form.

They stood there, for a complete two seconds. Silently analyzing each other, while both not having the courage to talk to each other.

Kanako blinked.

Keitaro blinked.

And Kanako was gone, walking towards the Briefing room, three levels up……

And now Keitaro was alone. One of his sister going somewhere, while the other in her room, doing god knows what……

Keitaro did what anyone could do in this kind of situation. He looked down and heaved a heavy sigh.

----------------------------

Two metal doors parted to introduce a young tall, gothic girl. Kanako shuffled into the busy room.

Advanced blue holographic screens splattered through out the room. Most screens containing maps, weapons, or enemy info. But there were most definitely men around these screens. All of them writing things done, some running to corner to corner trying to figure things out while others were sleeping. Their bodies exhausted from end to end work.

There in the middle of it all was the biggest, most significantholographic screen. With rows and rows of metal chairs and desks encircling the lone tech screen. But a figure stood right in front of it, her back facing Kanako.

She stepped closer and noticed it was her aunt.

Haruka….

"Thanks for joining me Kanako…." Haruka said without turning around to face the young teenager.

Kanako stepped besides her, observing the blinking console that Haruka was typing in.

"Well, you did call me…..What do you need?"

Haruka pushed a button on the console. A video screen popped up in front of them.

"We received a video feedback, from Delta squadron, but its encoded. We need your expertise to unlock it…."

Kanako cracked her knuckles.

"Consider it already playing…"

With that said, her hands moved like magic and typed ingod-like speed. Her eyes looking up at the screen and not even looking down at the console keyboard. Everyone around them stopped and looked with awe at the girls skills. Haruka just stared on.

A few seconds passed, and black and white static popped on the screen.

"I'm sorry Haruka, the file was a bit corrupted, so I was only able to receive audio in the file. Should I play it?"

Haruka only nodded.

Kanako responded by pressing the final button.

It was on….

At first only the sound of static permeated the silent room.

"_Sssnnnnnnkkkchchchccchchhchchhcchchch- Oh my god- snnnkkcchchhcchchch- This is- cccchhchc- Delta Squadron! We need- sccchhchckk! - crap load of back up!--cchchhccscchkk-- The Slytherians are--ccsckcckckckc aggressive right now--Sscchchkkkkk-- They seem to-sscchchck- Looking for something --shtick!- Or some one!--Sscchchhk-- They killed everyone of my teams mates as if they were -shcchcckcccll! Oh god! Someone help! I can't-- Ssscchhkk-- Please--Ssscchhhk PLEASE!- Ssshhkkkk **AAAUUUGGH**---sscchhk...........................!"_

_End of transmission…_

Haruka ran her left hand though her long black hair, deep in thought. Confused and worried about the message she just heard.

Kanako laid a caring hand on the older women's shoulder.

"What do you intend to do, about this….."

Haruka only shook her head, and faced the men behind them. She out stretched a commanding finger.

"Pin point where the message was sent, and send out Phoenix Squadron to find out what happen to them!!" She ordered.

A lieutenant stepped up from the crowd of people in the briefing room.

"But ma'am, Phoenix Squadron doesn't have a certified captain yet. They can't be assigned to any mission right now."

Kanako stared at Haruka.

Haruka smirked.

"They already have a captain indeed Lieutenant."

The man cocked an eyebrow.

"Send out Keitaro..……" She said with a smile.

Kanako looked down at the floor, depressed. Her eyes trailed the cold metal floor, till they reached the holographic screen and its console. She gazed at the blue screen.

She sighed.

_Onii-chan…_

-----------**End of Chapter 2------------**


	3. Training

_**Equinox  
**__Chapter 3  
_Training

---------------------

Keitaro stood calmly in the middle of the training room. He had decided to do some bit of training to clear up his mind for the up and coming mission. He needed to be in peak condition in order to overcome his new enemies.

Keitaro did a few spar moves. Graciously gliding threw the air. His punches and kicks slicing apart the hot air surrounding his form.

His new enemies were no pushovers. The videos he have seen were only clips of various battles between Slytherian, and Cordanian battalions. Lets just say those videos were completely one sided.

Keitaro already made separate strategies on how to take each one down. Slytherians uses brute strength as their primary weapons. That is why they are the front linesmen for the Council. They can absorb more damage and are relentless when it comes for killing. So the only thing Keitaro could do against these beasts would be speed and stealth.

Cordanians on the other hand, or masters of long range, and quite formidable up-close. Their silver transforming right arm, able to morph into any metallic object they wish it o be. In the tapes he saw only two Cordanians take down a whole squadron of elite mercenaries. So Keitaro's plan was brute strength.

Keitaro looked at the knife in his belt.

He pulled it out, and looked at it.

The tip glowing a bright blue. Keitaro narrowed his eyes.

He focused…..focused……and concentrated on the tip.

Like a sudden burst of wind, a huge blue ray of light shot out from the knife. Slowly the huge pillar of light started to shrink smaller and smaller. Until it solidified into a scimitar made out of pure blue light.

Keitaro looked at awe as it lit up the whole room. Shimmering delicately as it laid on his hands. He could feel the sword connected to him. Not physically but spiritually. As if his soul was connected to the rune stone that powered the sword. As long as he has the will and power, the sword will obey his every command.

Keitaro gripped the bright scimitar tight and took small swiped with it. A trail of obsidian light following the scimitars path in the air. Keitaro twirled the sword expertly around himself.

Keitaro strengthened his connection to the sword and the rune.

He poured more of his essence, his being, into the sword. His dedication to equinox, his passion for saving mankind….everything…..

Unknown to him, as he was doing this the sword had an aura of black marble smoke encased the blue scimitars light. The smoke grew thicker by every passing second. A couple of lingering black clouds peeped out form the whirling smoke surrounding the blade but was soon sucked back.

Keitaro closed his eyes, gritted his teeth, and prayed.

His eyes flashed a bloody crimson red for a split second.

He then flung his sword down from above him and hit the ground hard with the blade.

During the trip down the swirling smoke that surrounded the sword was ejected from the sword! It shaped itself into a black sharp edged, crescent shaped projectile heading towards the far back wall of the training dome.

It rocketed passed all the training gear scattered randomly inside the room, while sparkling black sparks followed closely behind the projectile at its trail.

**-Bam!-**

The sharp black object flew until it came crashing into the far wall. Causing a major rattle to ring thru out the room.

Keitaro slowly opened his eyes to the direction he swung his sword at.

His jaws dropped.

There he could see a huge gash on the far wall. As big as his own height and deep enough to see the inner concrete that protected the base.

He stared at his glowing sword.

"_This could be nifty….but only if it could be a kind of hammer too"_

At that exact moment the light scimitar turned bright red and morphed into a huge war hammer.

Keitaro's jaws dropped once again……

"Niiiiice…." He praised as the light hammer turned once again to a normal pocket knife.

"I think I'll call you Aniblade."

Keitaro smiled till….

"Onii-chaaaann!!" A playful happy voice rang out behind him.

Wide eyed with surprise, he jerked his whole body behind him.

Kanako came slamming into his body and tackled him to the cold hard floor.

Keitaro only laughed and placed a hand on her head.

"Jeez Kanako-chan! You scared the crap out of me!"

Both of them then stood up.

"That was the idea Onii-chan!" Kanako replied while she stuck her tongue out at Keitaro.

Keitaro did to.

"So, Kanako-chan! Where is Shinobu-chan."

Out from behind Kanako-chan stepped out Shinobu.

"Right here Onii-chan." She droned. "Now tell me what were you doing here?!"

"Well, I was just training for the up and coming mission."

Asuna gazed down to the floor a bit.

Kanako coughed. "Well Onii-chan, the mission has been delayed for now, but you have another mission while you wait."

Keitaro raised an eyebrow.

"And what is that?!"

"Your assigned as the captain of Phoenix squadron for now."

"I see, so now what am I suppose to do…"

"You can just go to rest Onii-chan Shinobu piped out softly…."

Keitaro only laughed.

'Naah! I'm pumped up! I need to do something active while I wait."

Kanako playfully punched Keitaro at the chest.

"You can spar with me! We haven't sparred with each other in a while!"

Keitaro playfully punched back.

"Sure! Shinobu-chan, be referee?!"

Shinobu only nodded and stepped back.

Keitaro silently took his place in one ond of a fighting mat, while kakanko took her spot at the other end.

"Don't underestimate me Onii-chan! I've changed my fighting style since we last fought!"

"Kanako-chan! I don't need to underestimate, because I just own _Period_….." Keitaro replied.

Both smiled.

Shinobu only shook her head in silent embarrassment, and raised her hand up high in the air.

"Kanako, versus Keitaro!……..FIGHT!" She shouted as she hurled her hand down to the ground signifying the start of the battle.

Kanako sped off running right at Keitaro. Her feet blurring from under her as she locked her eyes at Keitaro's body.

Keitaro stood calmly where he stood. His eyes closed. His arm extended in front of him, his palm pointing at Kanako's running figure.

Kanako gave out a roaring yell and jumped into the air. She twirled her body a full 180 degrees to perform a spinning round house kick. Her right foot fully extended and was about to hit Keitaro in the face, full force.

Keitaro didn't move.

In slow-motion, her extended foot passed Keitaro's extended hand……then the upper arm….then the elbow….but didn't pass his shoulder for..

"!!"

Keitaro opened his eyes. Gritted his teeth, then quickly punched upwards at Kanako's incoming leg right at the heel using his other hand.

"Ecck.!!" Kanako wailed as her whole body was flipped over and launched into the air.

She regained her posture in mid-air and flipped back to her up-right position as she landed on the cold hard floor.

Kanako looked up to see Keitaro blurring at her with tremendous speed.

"!!!!"

She immediately switched to a defensive stance to take Keitaro's assault head on.

And it did…..

Keitaro flung jabs and kicks at Kanako's body. Uppercuts, palm strikes, everything!

Kanako held her ground, using her free arms whenever she could to defend from every attack.

Keitaro tried to find an opening.

She also did her best to seal up all her weak parts.

The fight was now a stalemate.

As Keitaro continued his assault, and Kanako defended from all of it, both of them were moving erratically through out the training dome. Moving back and forth, left and right.

Shinobu just stared at the two.

Keitaro and Kanako both at this point were panting.

But Keitaro smiled.

Kanako gasped.

Keitaro took her by surprise by grasping her frail looking left wrist. Then launched her high into the cold air.

Kanako flipped and became up-right in mid-air. She turned her body to look at Keitaro's form. But it wasn't there.

She was still way up high in the air when….

"!!"

Keitaro blurred behind her mid air form, and clasped his two arms around her waist.

Kanako looked back.

Keitaro had a silly grin on.

Kanako sweat dropped, while her brother tilted the both of them a complete 180 degrees down.

Both of them now were parallel to the wall. Heading head first into the padded training mat below them.

Kanako tried to struggle out of her Keitaro's grasp before she was body slammed to the floor but he had to much of a vice grip on her.

Keitaro only smirked at his sisters futile attempts.

They were mere second until they hit when Kanako improvised.

"UUAAGGH!!"

She yelled furiously and pumped her free hands towards the floor. Both her hands hit the floor, and like a metal spring, her elbows bended to reduce the impact. With everything she had, she launched both of them with only her two arms. Both were now soaring in the air once again, twirling towards the far wall.

Keitaro's eyes widen in surprise. He didn't have enough time to react until.

**-SMASH!-**

Both of them went smack dab into the wall.

But Kanako was un harmed due to Keitaro's body acting as a cushion to break the crash.

Keitaro's back was completely engraved unto the concrete wall.

His grip loosened and Kanako freely jumped down to the ground.

She turned around and saw her brother's form slowly and painfully detach from the wall.

His body fell face first with a huge thump, and along with other small loose pebbles in the crack in the walls.

Kanako only had a worried look in her face. Worried that she did a little to much.

She stepped forward, and reached out a helping hand.

Kanako was about to touch her brother's shoulder when…

He jolted out of the floor.

Kanako's hand instantly contracting while Keitaro stood up.

With blurring hands he grasped her retreating hand.

With both his hands tightly grasped unto her right arm, he flung Kanako clear across the floor.

Kanako's body went sailing thru the air until she roughly landed unto the floor. Her body continually rolled until it skidded to a painful stop.

Wincing in pain she shakily stood up.

But was only greeted with a fist to the stomach.

Her whole body jerked in pain. Her breath left her. Another punch greeted her stomach.

She closed her eyes as her world became a swirl. And she prepared for more….

But no more came. Instead she felt a gentle hand on top if her head.

She slowly opened her closed eyes to see a fairly beaten up Keitaro gently patting her head.

"I think that's about enough for today? Huh Kanako-chan?" He heaved.

Kanako only nodded while regaining her lost breath.

Keitaro only smiled and helped her stand. Slinging her right arm over his shoulders.

Kanako shook her head.

"I'm fine Onii-chan! Just need to catch my breath…"

With that Kanako was released from his grasp and she shook her head to regain composure.

"Hehe, don't be so hard on your self, Kanako-chan."

With that Keitaro left towards the exit.

It was only Kanako and Shinobu left in the metal training dome.

Shinobu crept towards a panting Kanako. A foot away from her. Their bodies facing each other.

"You okay.." She droned. Her arms folded. Serious.

Kanako nodded. "Yes Shinobu-chan. So don't worry…"

"……"

An awkward silence..

"Why…?"

Kanako raised an eyebrow.

"Why…… what Shinobu-chan??"

Shinobu slightly looked down unto the floor. The trim of her short blue hair blocked her eyes with a shadow.

"Why do you encourage him…"

Kanako's lips parted.

"What do you mean??"

"What I mean is….Why do you have to encourage him to battle….you know he is going to just get killed out there…Like Papa and Mama…."

Kanako looked down at the floor. It got colder in the dome room for some odd reason.

"Well, Shinobu -chan It can't be help. He signed up nd he knows death is what may come of him in this war.."

Shinobu looked at Kanako with fury in her eyes.

"I don't care!! I don't care if he signed up or if he knows he may die! I don't want him to die PERIOD!. I don't want to loose another family member to those BASTERDS and bottle all my emotions inside me again! Every time I hear Onii-chan's name in a mission's list I get panicky! I always worry for him! And how about you Kanako-chan! Do even give a damn!?!"

Kanako bit her lip and averted her gaze away from the young girl.

"Huh Kanako!? Do you even care that Onii-chan may die a horrible death in the hand of these alien!! That we may never see him ever again and never listen to his cocky and crude remarks!! Huh?!"

Kanako summoned enough courage to look at Shinobu square in the eye and frown.

"Of course I do Shinobu-chan! Of course I worry for him! I'm not a heartless bitch who only cares about her self. I love Onii-chan! I love him with every once of my heart……But there is nothing we can do! You know how hard headed Onii-chan is?! He won't quit even if we tie him up and electrocute him!"

Shinobu only shivered and hugged herself. Her eyes becoming moist. She closed her eyes to stop the tears from escaping but then--

A pair of warm gentle hands embraced the shaking girl. Calming her down significantly.

With partially moist eyes, she opened them and tilted her head up a bit.

There she could clearly see that Kanako was hugging her. Her own head snuggly resting on the older girl's bosom. Comfortable like a pillow. Kanako's chin resting on top of her ruffled blue hair.

"But don't worry Shinobu-chan…He will most certainly live…but right now you need some reassurance…."

Shinobu just kept silent as she returned the warm hug.

"Because I always thought you were mature….you know…..You have always been silent and always talking so adult-like…But I forgot one major point…and today I remembered that major point..and that is that you are still a child….A child who lost her parents and is living in a time where war is ravaging everywhere, everyone dieing…A child that has bottled her emotions up and A child that just wants to….cry…."

At that last moment Shinobu broke down into an uncontrollable sob. Her head dug into Kanako's bosom and both of their hugs became more warm as each of them lightened their grips.

Kanako only cooed and rocked the sobbing girl's form.

After a few good minutes Shinobu composed her self. She was now the quiet, non-emotional girl everyone was used to.

"Th-thank you……….Onee-chan.."

Kanako smiled.

"Your welcome, now hurry or we are going to miss dinner.."

Shinobu nodded silently and left for the cafeteria a couple of halls away. With a happy Kanako following suite.

But as they walked past the entrance/exit of the training dome, they didn't notice an invisible figure leaning on the wall Its arms folded.. Its translucent figure completely out of anyone's sight.

His eye's blinked, and sparks flew as a click of a button could be heard…if anyone was there.

Suddenly Keitaro got out of his cloaked hiding place. His eyes just staring at the distant figures oh his two little sisters.

He sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Jeez….."

-------------------------------------

In a distant Tokyo…

Four Equinox soldiers were cautiously walking in abandoned streets of Tokyo. Their guns pointing randomly everywhere as all of them scanned the surrounding area.

Tokyo was suppose to be sprawling with people. People going to their work in their cars, bike or just walking. But there was nothing in these streets.

Totally abandoned and ghost-like.

Huge pot holes were scattered everywhere in the sidewalks and streets. All smelling burnt and the smell of decomposing flesh filled the lone cold air. The buildings all looking like crap. Windows cracked. Wall facings chipped and/or completely gone. Giving a clear view all of the rooms inside.

The sky above them were filled with smoke. Coming from the fires that were still lit and scorching. All caused by a previous battle between humans and aliens.

The four were patrolling the city limits and observing any particular movements.

One man pulled out a communicator from his armor.

"This is Captain of Bravo Team 12 . We patrolled the city limits of Tokyo. It still looks like hell but nothing out of the particular." He said in the communicator.

Another man put his face closer to the Captain's communicator.

"Yea, so can we like get the hell out of here. Or at least get a six pack of beer here?!"

A feminine voice escaped the communicator's speakers.

"_Negative on the beer boys. But coming back home is a go."_

All four men chuckled and started to walked the other way when something caught the captains eyes.

The captain turned around. Positioned his gun in front of him.

"FREEZE!!"

The other three jerked the same way and aimed their guns at….

A young women.

The captain remained steady and didn't lift a finger off his gun.

There stood in front of the three. Right smack dab in the street was a gorgeous women. In silk attire all through her body. She had brown luscious short hair which covered her ears slightly. And breasts that practically big like melons.

"What are you doing here!!" The captain shouted.

The other three stood still. Aiming their machine guns right at the women's head.

One of the soldiers whispered to the captain.

"I think she is just lost sir."

The captain shook his head.

"No…Something feels wrong."

The woman took a step closer.

" I SAID FREEZE!!" The captain shouted again.

The woman didn't stop.

"Captain?!? What are your orders!!"

"I don't know…"

Right at that exact moment the women shifted her head a bit. And soon the company could see her gorgeous face.

Brown eyes.

Red hot lips.

Perfect shaped face.

And last of all… sharp pointy ears.

_Sharp pointy ears?…CRAP!!_

"Its an Elven, men! FIRE AT WILL!!"

The whole team's eyes widen with fear as all four of them unloaded a whole magazine of hot lead.

**Rata-tata-tata-tata-tata-tata-**

All the bullets streamed into the air and catapulted towards the women's figure but as the bullets closed in the women just stood still as the bullets--

Veered in other directions.

The men's jaws dropped as they saw their river of bullets didn't even get near the Elven's body. Instead veering away and hitting the building sides, leaving small holes into the concrete.

The bullets stopped.

Their guns smoked.

They all panting and heaving.

Everything was silent.

The Elven smiled, and the silent air turned into a crackling laugh.

"_**Pathetic humans! You can never go against me! You have seen my face...and now you all must DIE!"**_

The crackling laugh crackled even more.

One of the men stepped back.

"Captain?!"

"Way ahead of you ..... RUN!!"

At that moment the four men sprinted the other way. Their equipment going up and down as they ran desperately.

The men turned the corner but soon all of them skidded to a stop.

There stood the same Elven. Not even panting nor sweating.

As if she just appeared over there.

"**_Where are you going men….HAHAHAHH!" _**She roared.

Behind her a car was floating mysteriously. Hovering over her head with a pink aura surrounding the wrecked car.

"_**Here…CATCH!!"**_

She flicked her right wrist at the soldiers.

The car instantly went flying at the group of men.

Three of the men jumped away from its destructive path. The other stood, scared stiif and didn't make a single move.

The captain went landing from his jump and turned around. He saw his friend.

"John! Get the hell out of there!!"

The man's eyes widen. He wasn't able to. He looked down and saw his whole leg engulfed in a pink smoke or aura.

"I..I can't. I CA-"

**-SMASH-**

His scream was cut short as the barreling car impacted his stiff body and hit the building behind him.

"John!!"

One of the other soldiers stood up with a new found courage. And a new found rage.

"You freakin bitch!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs as he charged at the Elven.

The Elven turned and smiled.

"_**Foolish…"**_

The man took out a small knife and lunged at the Elven.

"Kuraga. No!!" The captain said as he saw his teammate lunge at the elven.

But it was to late.

Out of no where a lead pipe came from the side and instantly pierced Kuraga's throat.

A fountain of crimson blood sprouted into the air.

The pipe was engulfed in pink, but soon the pink faded away. Leaving the Kuraga to fall down into the ground. Gargling blood out of his neck. But soon laid limp on the ground.

On his own pool of cold blood.

The two remaining men quickly regrouped.

"Captain?!" the remaining soldier said

The captain had nothing to say.

He turned to the soldier.

Eyes pink.

But he did have something to do.

**-Bang-**

Blood scattered into the air and a limp body fell to the floor.

The soldier's body…

There the captain had in his hand was a Desert Eagle. A smoking one.

There in the floor the limp body laid. Without a head.

The captain faced at the now very close Elven.

His eyes completely covered with a light pink color.

"_**Thank you…Captain..Hehehehe"**_

The Elven started to seductively hug the captain and whispered into his ear.

"_**Thanks for being such a helpful human….."**_

The Captain just looked at the Elven. Hypnotic. Dazed. Controlled. Seduced…..

"Any thing for my master _**Kitsune**_…."

Kitsunegiggled.

"Is there anything else master.." The captain droned on.

Kitsune cupped the man's face.

"_**There is one thing I want you to do…I want……your life…."**_

Kitsune's hand started to turn hot red. Fire started to form at the palm of her hands.

And soon…

**-BLAM!!-**

The captain's head exploded in a bloody explosions.Red liquidsplurged in every direction.

Kitsune crackled as it rained blood.

The captains body fell dead onto the cold hard ground.

The communicator rung and the same female voice rang out of it.

"_Bravo Team 12! Report! Brave Team 12! Report! What is your situation! What is your situation!_ _What is yo--"_

The communicator turned into ashes as it instantly caught into fire and stopped the communication dead flat.

Kitsune retracted her fiery hand and crackled a seductive laugh.

Soon she disappeared in a puff of marble smoke.

Leaving four dead cold bodies lying stone still on the concrete ground in her wake.

The wind blew in from the south and death was taken with it.

**----End of Chapter 3------**


	4. Phoenix Squadron

_**Equinox  
**__Chapter 4  
_Phoenix Squadron

* * *

"Haruka. We lost another patrol today."

Haruka sat at her office desk. Her body leaning back on her chair as she had her eyes closed. Deep in thought.

Kanako was also in the room, sitting opposite from the older women, with a serious look etched on her face. A Clipboard with various colored papers tightly gripped to her hand as she read it out loud to Haruka.

"At exactly forty-five minutes ago. Patrol team Bravo-12 who were to patrol the outskirts of Tokyo city were completely killed off at their patrol route. Bravo team consisted of Captain Hyuuga Potchi, John Carter, Kuraga Ichini, and Catalia Mephito. All of them were brutally killed by an unknown force. Most probably a Council soldier, but we are still unsure. We did not send out a team just yet to investigate the problem."

"….."

A deep silence ensued after Kanako's briefing. Haruka laid back on her comfy black chair, her eyes closed.

Deep in thought.

Kanako waited patiently.

After a good few minutes Haruka finally stood up and looked at Kanako.

"Its about time we send out Phoenix Squadron. Where is Keitaro at right now?"

Kanako flipped thru a series of pages in her clipboard.

"He is meeting up with his team mates as we speak, and about to find out their objectives for the mission."

Haruka paced around the room a bit. "Brief me on his teammates Kanako…"

"Why?"

"Because I want to know the people you chose Keitaro to be working with."

"As you wish Haruka."

_

* * *

-Swiiish-_

A pair of metallic doors opened up to reveal Keitaro walking into the briefing room. He was fully equipped with his usual battle fatigues. A black jumpsuit, a leather vest draped over his shoulder, a metal bracelet on his right hand, and red bandana wrapped around the top of his head.

Keitaro looked around the room.

The room was kind of big. There were different level with chairs organized in a semi circle fashion. While at the bottom is a platform where a holo screen device was placed and installed.

_Hehe, Reminds me of Toudai…_

There were four other people in the room. Two men were in the far corner of the room. Talking with each other. One women was at the platform in the bottom, while the last person, a man, was sitting a few levels down from Keitaro.

Keitaro walked down two levels and sat down besides the person.

He looked over and sweat dropped instantly.

"zzZzzZzZZzzZZzzz"

He was blissfully a sleep.

Keitaro stared and tapped on his shoulders.

"ZzzZZZ-Huh- Wha!" The young man jerked awake and instantly but lazily sat up properly on his chair. His hands rubbing his tired eyes.

He gazed over with weary eyes.

"You must be our Captain. Keitaro Urashima." He said, outstretching a friendly hand.

Keitaro shook his hand. "Yes, and you must be?"

The guy smirked.

"For a Captain of his team, you don't know much about your team!"

"Well I just heard I had a new team a couple of hours ago."

"You should at least research your team, before coming here. Jeez! I took my precious time to research everyone here too. Including you mister- 'I am such a bad ass'!"

Keitaro scowled.

"I don't have that kind of time."

The man chuckled. His neat brown hair bouncing slightly as his head bobbed.

Keitaro let out an annoyed grunt and stood up. Heading towards the two other men at the upper levels of the briefing room.

"Hey where ya going, man!"

"….."

But the man's voice echoed behind him as he walked up the flight of stairs.

"Don't get all bent out of shape Captain. I'm just kidding. Oh by the way sir. My name's-"

* * *

"-Kentaro Sakata…. That's his name." Kanako said as she found the confidential page referring to Kentaro. It had a picture of Kentaro, information, and even more information.

"What else…?"

Kanako cleared her throat.

"He is three years older then Keitaro, so that makes him twenty four years old. He is the sniper expert in Phoenix squadron. He won exactly forty five marksmanship tournaments all around the world since he was nine years old and was drafted into the army when he was twenty years old. He has brown hair, blue eyes, weighs a hundred and eighty pounds, and is six feet, two inches tall. Just around Keitaro's own personal information."

Haruka stayed silent and just looked at the ceiling again.

"……."

"Shall I brief you on the others as well…"

Haruka sighed and nodded her head.

"I guess so."

"Very well, Second is Shirai Kimiaki. Black hair, two hundred and ten pounds, brown eyes, and is twenty years old. He happens to be Keitaro's long time high school friend. We hired him to be the demolitions expert of squadron because of his background in explosives. He practically made a an atomic bomb in the basement of his parent's house when he was only seventeen years old."

Haruka chuckled. "Too much free time I see…"

Kanako smirked and continued.

"Third is Haitani Masayuki. Brown short hair. One hundred and sixty-seven pounds, brown eyes, and is also twenty years old. He is also Keitaro long time friend back in high school. We hired him to be the co-captain and also the vehicles expert for the team. His background consists of him winning three long endurance boat races, four endurance rally races through the savannah, and he also won title ace pilot among his peers."

"It seems you have everyone in that team be good at something…really good.."

Kanako only smiled.

"You noticed.."

"Your sneaky Kanako-chan…just plain sneaky.."

"Well I want Onii-chan to be around people that have at least half his skills."

Haruka chuckled silently at the girl's sisterly love.

"I don't think Keitaro is good at driving Kanako-chan. Remember last time he smashed his white van on the neighbor's poor little do-"

"And so the last member in the team is Mutsumi Otohime. Twenty years old like the last two and is the medic of the team. She has long brown hair. About the same height as Keitaro, and weighs one hundred and forty-six pounds. She graduated top in her class in in-battle combat and as a medic. This is also her first time in a war situation."

Haruka raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that a disadvantage."

"It might, but we will have to see won't we."

"Yes, but now you have to give the team the orders. So get moving."

"All right Haruka. See you later."

"Yup…"

Kanako stood up, saluted and left the room with quick feet.

Leaving Haruka to stare up at the ceiling one more time. Not one emotion sketched on her face. Like a dead statue.

Completely Absolute.

* * *

"Shirai! Haitani! I didn't know you two were in this team!"

The two men that were having a conversation at the corner of the room and looked over at Keitaro's slow coming form.

The short chubby one instantly shuffled over and bear hugged Keitaro. Wheezing all the air out of his lungs, Keitaro was helplessly picked up by the person's brute strength.

"Keitaro! We've missed ya buddy!"

Keitaro sweat dropped.

"I did to Shirai. Now would you put me down now!"

Shirai only chuckled and lowered Keitaro as the taller slender man approached the two.

The two faced the young man.

"I see you haven't changed one bit Keitaro."

"I should say the same to you Haitani. Still driving that Ford Tauros that you bought for fifty bucks.

Shirai chuckled.

Haitani glared daggers at his direction.

"No! Now I have to drive you lugs around."

"Of course. But at least the car is free this time around."

All three of them laughed.

"I'm glad for that because the ones we are going to drive will most probably get destroyed."

"Yea by either Shirai's random explosives laying everywhere or by the aliens themselves."

"Most probably by me!"

Keitaro smiled and looked down at the middle podium. There his last teammate was standing pensively still. Looking at the debriefing. Silent.

In thought.

She had the standard black and brown equinox uniform on and had a handy utility belt across her waist. She had a tall slender body and her breast could be noticed a mile away as it poked from under her uniform. She had jet sleek brown hair twirled into a single braid of hair that overlapped her right shoulder. Her skin was a bit tanned to which suggested she had been on a beach before all of this happened or lived in an island all her life.

She was also really cute…

But she had something unique about her to Keitaro. Something that no one else has in his team.

There in her right arm was a red arm band. A red cross stitched elegantly in the middle of the red band. Making it extremely noticeable. .

_Our medic I see…_

Haitani elbowed Keitaro's arm lightly.

"She's a catch isn't she!"

Keitaro smiled a tiny bit. "Yes, she is cute.

"Not just cute Keitaro! She sure looks delicious!"

"Yea I would love to bang that a-oooooofff!"

Keitaro elbowed both Shirai's and Haitani's gut before they could finish his vulgar comment.

"You two….First rule in my team. Don't ever say that kind of stuff about our teammates. Especially to a girl….and a medic…"

"Sorry.." The two whimpered in unison. Wheezing from the blow.

"You better be!…but anyways what her name?"

"Her name's Mutsumi Otohime..

Keitaro only smiled at the two of them and waved a silent bye, before stepping down the stairs towards the medic.

"He is still strong as ever…"

"You can say that again…"

"He is still-

"Shut up!"

* * *

Mutsumi stood still on the podium. Observing the bright lights and video feeds that was on the many holo screens and consoles present on the bottom podium. All of them there in order to brief the soldiers on their current missions.

She had her arms to her side and eyes staring oddly on the screens.

Keitaro stepped down unto the podium.

Mutsumi didn't notice.

"Hello Mutsumi-san!"

Not a stir.

"Um..Mutsumi-san!"

Keitaro got closer and finally Mutsumi noticed.

"Ara! Oh Captain!"

Nervously and embarrassed she bowed.

"I-I'm sorry Captain, I space out from time to time, so forgive me?"

Keitaro raised a forgiving hand. "That's okay Mutsumi-san. I do that sometimes to."

Mutsumi smiled bowed once again. "I must thank you for letting me join your team. This is my first time being in an active group. So please take care of me."

Keitaro chuckled, a slight blush forming on his cheeks. "Ok. But answer one question. Why did you join if you don't have any experience? The enemy is not human, they are aliens that we don't know much about."

Mutsumi looked away a bit. "I passed top in my class last year in medic school. But I never got to be in a group because I was in reserve. But now that there is a situation that demands more people. I figured I could help out using the things I learned.."

"Well in that case, I'm glad your in my team.."

Mutsumi gazed over at Keitaro's smiling face. And her legs started to shake slightly and a blush formed on her face.

"Th-thanks.."

"Onii-chan what are you doing?"

Both Keitaro and Mutsumi jumped with fright. There right next to them was Kanako. A clipboard in one hand and her eyes staring at Keitaro intently.

"Ka-kanako-chan! Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Onii-chan! Remember….. no going out with fellow soldiers!" She grunted.

Both of them blushed even more.

"Ka-kanako -chan! We weren't.. I mean…Uggh! We were just talking!"

"Riiiight…well sit down and order the others to join us. I need to brief you all on the situation."

Immediately everyone was in the lower levels of the lecture hall. All of them sitting next to each other while a firm standing Kanako was on the podium. Arms folded and looking at the screens.

A serious look stoned to her face.

"Well Kanako-chan, what is going on."

Kanako turned around, facing all five of them. "You five are called the Phoenix squadron. All of you have been hand picked in order for all of you to do special missions that we order you all to do. These missions are hard considering the opponent we are facing nowadays. But I have confidence in all of you."

Kentaro smirked and teased: "Because the team has your precious Oniiiiiiiiiiii-chan!"

**-Whack-**

He was hit across the face by a clipboard. Out cold on the floor.

"No, its because all of you are good at something. And we need that in a team."

Keitaro stared at the unconscious Kentaro laying on the floor but shrugged it off to just gaze at Kanako.

"What's our objective…"

"Well all of you are well aware of operation nexus that is coming up. That is when we will go all out while your team infiltrates the base and find out as many things and capture as many runes as humanly possible. But forget that operation for now. You will need to do a little recon and rescue mission first."

Everyone stirred in their seat.

"Recently there has been much activity in Tokyo. Seems they are trying to find someone or something. We need you guys to infiltrate the city undetected by any opposition and find out what or who they are searching for. If we find out we may have the upper hand."

Haitani rose a hand.

"Yes Haitani-san."

"What about the rescue part."

"Well one of the most well renown archeologist, Seta Noriyasu , has disappeared. We believe he has been taken somewhere in Tokyo. That is a side objective. If you all find him, try to rescue him so we can use him to tell us what the Council wants with him. Every one got that."

Everyone nodded.

"Oh, one more

"When you find any runes laying around. We would appreciate it if you would bring them back."

Shirai stood up.

"Could I ask one question please?"

"Sure…"

"What are exactly runes."

Kanako grinned, pushed a button on the screen's console and a picture of a red crystal came up.

Keitaro narrowed his eyes.

"These are runes. The backbone of the Alien Council. They are very magical and these magic powers are what gives them a technological advantage over us. There are different types of rune crystals. An example would range from a crystal implanted in each of the Slytherian foot soldiers' halberd which gives them the ability to send out electrical bolts. Or the many runes that are implemented in the Cordanian's tech. Giving their machines more abilities and powers then our own. But for the Elvens, it is what they are. We believe that they are responsible for the runes. That is why they are the top class. They are the ones making the rune crystals and thus they are the most superior race in the Council."

Kanako cleared her throat.

"We don't know how the Elven's are producing these runes. And we don't know anything else then what I have told you. So that is why you must bring more runes for study."

"Wow, I would totally want one of those babies." Kentaro smirked.

"Well all of you are dismissed."

With that, everyone started to leave one by one, and Keitaro found himself the last one to leave.

He looked at the metal bracelet attached to his right arm.

And with a heavy sigh he left…

"…….."

Kanako stepped out of the shadows and trailed Keitaro as he left with her eyes.

"………………"

* * *

Keitaro stepped into his living quarters.

It was 9:00 pm right about now.

He has nine more hours till the beginning of his first mission.

"Well, I guess the wise thing would do would be going to sleep right now…."

Keitaro looked around the living room.

It was deserted. Void of any life at all.

Kanako hadn't come back from the briefing moments ago, and Haruka still had work to do. But Shinobu…

Keitaro took a few steps forward.

He stopped.

In the hallway was Shinobu's door. It was slightly open.

Keitaro tilted his head a bit.

He tip-toed silently closer to the door.

He was now in front of the door. So he peeked inside his younger sister's room.

Her room was covered with a blanket of black but he could see something on Shinobu's bed. Something cute and adorable to him..

There sleeping soundly like an angel on a cloud was Shinobu. Laying on her side and in pajamas. Her chest rising and deflating slowly in a slow beating melody of slumber. A picture of Kanako, Keitaro and herself grasped in her hand.

Keitaro smiled, opened the door silently, and continued to tip-toe towards her.

Shinobu stirred, her eyes starting to open.

"Sleepy I see Shinobu-chan.."

Shinobu forced her eyes open and there lying on his knees besides her bed was Keitaro. His face right nect to her head that was laying on the bed.

"O-onii-chan!"

"Hey cutey, sorry I woke you…"

Shinobu didn't even smile. She just gazed away from Keitaro's eyes. Sadly…

Keitaro got the picture and laid a gentle hand on her head.

"I'm sorry…Shinobu-chan.."

"Sorry for what…."

"For making you cry…"

Shinobu's eyes widened.

"I know that you don't want me to go out and risk my life out there. But what am I suppose to do huh! Should I just sit around in this underground base, do nothing and wait for the end of the world to come and wipe out you and Kanako-chan…..I don't think so….You know me better then that Shinobu-chan."

"I-I know Onii-chan…but….but…"

"Sssshhh."

Keitaro cooed the little one as she started to sob on her bed.

He then joined her in bed, hugging her as the both of them laid on their sides.

Shinobu's small blue head digging into Keitaro's white T-shirt, and her arms tightly grasped around his body.

Keitaro could feel the wetness increase around his chest as Shinobu continued to wail and sob.

Shaking and shivering…letting it all out a Keitaro. All her anger. All her sadness, worries and sorrows.

"I promise….I won't die….I'll come back home every mission and come right to you and Kanako-chan, just to prove to you both I didn't perish. That I am still with you girls…"

"You-ou, p-promise.."

"Yes…I do…."

Shinobu smiled as she dug her head even more into his chest.

Creaaak-

The door slowly opened up to reveal the other sister, Kanako-chan. She had changed in her pajamas for the night and looked down unto her two relatives. Both of them still hugging onto each other on Shinobu's bed.

"…"

Kanako didn't say a word. But just shuffled closer to the bed. Laid down and hugged Keitaro from the back. Digging her own head onto his back.

"You too Kanako-chan….I won't die..I promise.."

Kanako smiled with utter relief and satisfaction.

"Onii-chan..if you do break that promise….I won't ever forgive you…"

Keitaro hugged Shinobu harder and she settled more into the hug.

"I know, but that won't happen will it now Kanako-chan. Now good night you two…I have to go to sleep. I'm departing tomorrow…"

All three of them slowly started to close their eyes. The two sisters still hugging unto Keitaro like a lifeline and both drifting towards slumber along with him. All of them enjoying each other's warmth and listening to each other's heartbeats as to help them sleep soundly that comforting night.

The sound of a bedroom door shutting not reaching into any of their ears.

* * *

Haruka was outside Shinobu's bedroom.

She had just shut Shinobu's door and closed the lights. Leaving her nephew and two nieces to slumber with each other in peace.

She started walking towards her own bedroom.

Smirking..

"Good night you three…."

And her bedroom door too was swung closed, leaving the dark hallway to its own silence and sleep for the night.

Up till tomorrow…

**-End Of Chapter 4-**


	5. First Strike: Log 1

_**Equinox**  
Chapter 5_  
First Strike: Log 1

* * *

Operation First Strike. Log One 

Tokyo city…

Where there once stood a pride, lush concrete jungle, full of tall skyscrapers, massive buildings, and the busy life of common humans. Now stood a stone silent graveyard. A grave yard full of wrecked building faces, small craters that were scattered everywhere in random fashion in the many highways located in the now destroyed Tokyo.

The aliens and the dead walk among the ruins of this deprived human less city. Lizards and cyborgs could all be seen littered through out the broken apartment buildings, rummaging for information and human bodies. The smell of previous battle where blood and guts were honorably spilled by fellow comrades in arms still lingered in the cold, lifeless air. Dead soldiers were piled for miles around, in the many black alleyways that were in between every half erect building.

At the center of this raped city, where the heart of commerce and society used to manifest itself every time business hours rung in, now resides a huge smoking crater. A crater with a diameter of seven miles. Made by one of the many beams of light that pierced the skies from the heavens and laid waste to where ever it hit.

Now in the center of this remarkable hole, stood a tall, gleaming, monstrosity that could be seen from miles away…

A symbol of the Council…

A tower…

It was a perfect cylinder of a tower, that reached up high to the skies and clouds. Touching the heavens themselves. It was made out of alien material that no current scientist could be able to decipher and break down. It was the complete opposite of the city. It stood proud, shining, and with no scratch on its perfect surface. It had a span of five miles as its diameter, and no human being has ever stepped into it alive and come out the same.

As the roads reached further and further out from the silver tower and towards the gates of Tokyo city. Building heights lessened and residential houses formed. Lawns and driveways came into view accompanied and with them came the eerie calmness of an empty suburbia. A suburbia filled with empty streets where children used to play. Where children used to shout, run and scream with joyful attitudes. But instead toys were laid like waste on the ground everywhere, in the streets, in the playgrounds, in the schools. Only emptiness resides in these residential areas. Only ghosts…

Past these residential areas were the outskirts of the city. Where the bums used to live and where industrial companies spewed out their toxic smoke out into the air through their chimneys. Now those tall industrial chimneys are broken, and the only place smoke billows out, are at the random fires taking place all over the area where battles used to rage on. Small base like encampments were placed in every major corner of the outskirts. Slytherian guards always in high alert and commencing patrols, each night and day. Forming a tight outside perimeter around Tokyo so as no human can ever think of coming into the city. Making Tokyo an iron fortress…a fortress now occupied by an alliance that threatens mankind.

Passed this impenetrable fortress was the country side. Grass and vast green meadows still were present through out the hills of this still untouched country side. The Council hadn't destroyed much of this beautiful landscape yet, and no one knows why. But what were destroyed were the small towns scattered through out this peaceful lay of a land.

And in one of these small country towns is where this chapter begins….

* * *

At an entrance of a city stood a sign at the side of the road. 

It read. **'Welcome to Bloodhaze. Where guns and ladies are sold for free. Population: Your stinky A'**

The sign had a huge charred blast hole where the message was suppose to finish. It stood lonely under this cool Monday morning.

The sun was still peaking out from the horizon as it was still rising to greet the earth.

_-Vrrrroooooooommm-_

Suddenly a old, beaten pick up Ford truck came rolling into the city limits. Heading straight into the heart of the two, passing by the scarred sign.

It roared threw the streets of the empty town as four Slytherians were inside the rickety contraption. One at the drivers cab while the other three perched at the back of the pick up truck. Their scaly skin enjoying the cold morning air as they whizzed deeper into the city. Their halberds tightly grasped in their hands.

"Why do we have to Ssssstay and patrol one of these citiessssss." One hissed.

"I don't knowssss. But letsss just do what we are asked."

The others responded with a snort and a grunt.

* * *

_-Vrrooooomm-_

The truck passed by with considerably speed.

A shadowy form introduced itself on a motor cycle from inside a dark, concealed alleyway.

The concealed placed something near his ear and mouth.

"This is point A reporting. The subjects have entered city limits and are now entering your position. I repeat_-_"

* * *

"_I repeat. They have passed the city limits and are now closing into your position."_

A cloaked figure stood standing in an empty road intersection. The hood of his cloak covering his entire face and the cloak was draped over his whole body.

He put a hand into his hooded face and pressed two fingers on his ear.

"Roger Point A. Point C and B are you ready.."

" _Point C here … Yes sir. Both of us are here."_

" _Point D here. Say please…"_

The cloaked man smirked.

"Just get ready to snipe the driver…"

"_Rogeroony…"_

_

* * *

_

Two figures were on top of roof. They could clearly see the cloaked figure still standing at the intersection.

One had a long cylinder like object hauled over one of his mighty shoulders.

The other more slender figure had binoculars trained at the road leading to the cloaked figure.

Then a shape of a truck came into view.

She placed a hand into her ear and said with a feminine voice: "Point C here. We have spotted the targets. Get ready"

* * *

"_I repeat. Targets are approaching fast. Get ready…"_

A dashing man was standing next to a window. A window several stories up in a building behind the cloaked stranger. The window had a perfect view of the cloaked figure's back and the horizon could be seen where a distant truck came speeding towards the hooded stranger.

The rising sun behind it.

"Show time…"

He then placed a high caliber sniper rifle on the window's sill. The scope trained at the upcoming truck's cab. As it got bigger and bigger. A red beam focused at the vehicle.

The mysterious stranger doing nothing else.

* * *

The Slytherian driver put the petal to the metal as he forced the truck to go past its limits. The green lizards eyes spotting a dark figure up a head at the up and coming intersection. 

The driver banged the top of the truck's cab. Catching the attention of the other three at the back.

"You guysss! There'sss something up ahead!" Looksss like a puny human! Sssshould I run his poor carcass over!"

"Sure why not. Nothing like guts and blood everywhere in thisssss wonderful morning."

Everyone giggled madly. So did the driver as he increased the trucks speed.

"Kill him! Kill him! Kill Him!" The lizard warriors chanted. Their green hateful eyes full of bloodlust and hysteria. Their body practically screaming for death to come at any second.

The driver responded by gripping the truck's steering wheel and aim his truck at the still stranger.

But he noticed right at the last second with his lizard astute eyes, a red thin beam of light pierce his eyes. It was coming from above and behind the cloaked human. In one of the many windows.

A red dot was now present in between his dinosaur eyes.

The Slytherian driver gasped before.

**-BLAM-**

His head exploded from a high caliber shot right at the head. The truck's inside was now painted with his green slimy blood. His body limply tilted to the right. Turning the steering wheel that way also.

"What!" Hissed one of the Slytherians as he and his comrades were launched forwards due to the sudden swerve of the truck. Causing itself to tilt to its bare side.

"Aaaahhh!" All of them yelled pitifully.

_-Screeeeeccccchhhhh-_

The truck screeched to a halt, still on its side.

"Umph!" yelped the three Slytherians that landed not to far from the crashed truck.

One of them slowly opened his slit eyes and looked back at the intersection. The cloaked stranger was gone.

He gripped his halberd tightly. "Guysss! Watch out the human is" His warning was in vein as he felt an invisible fist slam into his armored belly.

The Slytherian winced, and let go of his halberd. It dropped to the floor with a cold clang.

He was now disarmed.

An invisible leg swept in and pummeled the lizard's chest. "Uugghh!"

He was sent flying back at the downed truck.

The other two got up. Dizzily.

But two strong invisible hands grabbed each the Slytherians' arm. And with a mighty twist.

_-Craaaack!-_

"Aaauuugghh!" They hissed in pain. Their arms now dislodged from the rest of their bodies.

They dropped each of their weapons as another invisible leg roundhouse kicked the both of them at the face.

Green blood flew in the air as they were sent Hurling back at the truck. Joining the other downed lizards.

Then an invisible shout rang into the air. "NOW!"

* * *

The man on the roof heard the signal, and aimed the cylinder tube at the truck. The woman was right besides him. Waiting. 

She looked at the man as he was kneeling down on the rooftop. Aiming...

The cylinder had three huge letters printed on its side that she could see clearly.

R.P.G.

The chubby guy smirked and…

_-click-_

The women braced herself.

* * *

_-spla-swooooooooooooooosh-_

A cone shaped rocket came screaming in from the crimson morning sky. Spiraling towards the downed truck and lizards like a maniac.

All of the Slytherians' eyes widened as…

_**-Boooooooooooom!-**_

They were engulfed in a storm of scorching fire when the RPG exploded on contact with the truck's gas tank.

With a press of a button, Keitaro revealed himself from his cloak. There he stood. Holding three enemy halberds in his arms. Looking at the huge bonfire coming from the burning truck and the melting green bodies of the lizards he and his team just killed.

Footsteps.

Keitaro turned around.

Kentaro, Shirai and Mutsumi revealed themselves from various building doors and walked over to him.

"That went well. We got ourselves some rune weapons to test out, and we were able to kill some stupid Slytherians."

"Yea, thought they were going to be harder."

Mutsumi shivered. "Please, don't say that kind of stuff! Something bad always happens after that."

Keitaro smirked. "Mutsumi-chan, that only happens in anime and fan fictions. We are not in any Anime nor in any fan fiction, so those lizards are good as dead."

Mutsumi lightened up a bit except for the fact that under the fire, something moved.

Everyone tensed and looked over.

There, the fire wavered in and out with the wind to reveal three greenish dark forms.

All three of these forms jumped out from the burning mess and landed perfectly away from the fire. Safe.

"I-it can't be!" Shirai stumbled. "I-I hit them with a freakin RPG. They should be dead."

One Slytherian had burnt marks everywhere, and green flesh was hanging out from one of his arms. But they were soon regenerating. Healing.

The other two had burn marks on them as well, but one had no right arm, while the other had green blood seep out of every scale imaginable in the surface of his skin. Their burnt scales slowly turning from charred black to a normal green.

Healing..

One Slytherian grabbed his right arm and _-plop- _placed it back into place. He didn't even show any pain nor any emotion. As if Keitaro hadn't even touched his arm at all.

"You have to be kidding me.."

The three lizard warriors trained their hateful eyes at the three only humans around.

They were mad.

And hungry.

They planted their arms and legs on the ground and like a Spanish bull, they charged with intense rage and bloodlust.

"Fire!" Keitaro shouted. They didn't need that command to do the obvious.

Everyone took out their XM8s, a high powered, lightweight, assault rifle which came standard in Equinox, and they all fired a mass of hot lead at the incoming reptiles. Sharp teeth and all.

_-Rat-ata-tatata-tatat-tatat-tat-atata- _

**End of Chapter 5**

_-not proofread..but the others soon will be...thanks to Type-00-_

**

* * *

**


End file.
